The present disclosure relates generally to a direct current (DC) fault isolation system. Rapid fault detection and isolation is essential for protecting components in a DC power distribution system. Existing DC fault isolation systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including decreasing fault isolation response time, decreasing DC fault current magnitude before fault isolation, reducing the number of components in the fault isolation system, increasing system reliability, increasing system stability, and decreasing the offline time of the system. For instance, some DC fault isolation systems require passive component charging before assisting a DC circuit breaker to isolate a fault. Other DC fault isolation systems include power converters with semiconductor devices used solely to interrupt fault current. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.